


Just A Swim

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluffish, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC, Water Sex, shy makoto turns into dominant makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Makoto." Haru held his hand out from inside the pool where he stood; inviting Makoto in. All he wanted to do was swim...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I had first published this awhile back but ive read over it a few times and I wasnt really proud of it. Soooo i decided to come back and edit it and add stuff if needed~ Still my first fic and i do apologize for oocness, but please enjoy!

               "Haru, we've been here for over three hours...Don't you think it's time to go home?" Makoto inquired. He was a bit worried about his best friend who had just spent nearly four hours constantly in the water. Floating, swimming, and almost sleeping if Makoto hadn't gotten his attention. Haru had insisted on staying after Rei and Nagisa left after their meeting. Haruka Nanase basically lived in the water, but sometimes it's good to take a break.                

                "Makoto," Haru started, the boy's usual stoic expression was gone and replaced by a slight (nearly invisible) smile. "Come swim with me." His cerulean eyes revealed something in that moment. Something different and new. Something not like Haru. Makoto felt reluctant, what if they got caught? They weren't even supposed to be here at this time. Everytime Makoto tried to convince him to leave he would hear Haru mumble 'Five more minutes'. It felt damn near impossible to get Haru to listen. He was like a small child. "Come on, Makoto." Haru held his hand out from inside the pool where he. stood; inviting Makoto in. All he wanted to do was swim...right? Makoto contemplated this idea for a minute. A quick swim couldn't hurt. He could relax and even swim a few laps to practice for regionals.

               "Let me just change back into my swim suit then i ca-" Makoto already had his bag in hand, ready to change when Haru cut him off.

               "Who said you needed a swim suit?" The blue-black haired male said with complete grace, a smirk ghosting under his features.

               "Haru!" Makoto scolded, face turning red at his suggestive words. Truthfully, Makoto would cherish nothing more than to jump in with Haru (preferably with no clothes) and swim (or maybe something else that Makoto had in mind), but he fought the urge due to his bashfullness. Skinny dipping at night sounded like a cliche plot, basically asking to be caught.

               "No one will see us," Haru reassured his friend. "After all, it's just a quick swim," okay, now Haru was actually smirking. A surprising change from Haruka's natural blank face. But tonight he sounded...needy? Yea...needy. Needy for someone, a certain someone by the name of Makoto Tachibana.

                Haru had hid his feelings for quite awhile now. Always resisting the urge to fall into Makoto's warm embrace and just be with him. To stare into his ivy green eyes, run his fingers through that silky, olive hair, and the most tempting was to be held by his god-like muscles. Haru had enough of fantasizing, he wanted Makoto; mentally, spiritually, _physically_.

               Makoto was currently lifting his fingers to unbutton his shirt when he heard Haru whimper. _Whimper_. That minute, dirty noise had sent shocks right below his abdomen. His pants felt uncomfortable and tight. This skinny dipping idea became even more desirable for Makoto. So, without a word Makoto nearly tore off his shirt which gave Haru exactly what he wanted to see, so far.Too busy taking off his pants with excited hands, Makoto hadn't noticed Haru sneaking underwater to surprise him.

                Naked in all his glory, Makoto slipped into the pool with skilled finese. He now noticed that Haru was not where he had last seen him and cocked an eyebrow.

                "H-Haru?" Makoto stammered. It was like Haru had dissapeared without a trace, but Makoto should've known better. Swimming stealthily through the water, Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's middle from behind causing the brunette to gasp at first. Haru shushed him and layed his head on Makoto's tanned back before he felt Makoto turn to face him. Lightly smiling, Makoto looked directly into Haru's eyes seeing the hinting glint in those beautiful ocean like irises.

               "I thought I was going to have to pull you in myself," Haru said, his arms still locked around Makoto's waist.

               "There wouldn't have been any need for that. You're too hard to resist, i would've jumped in sooner or later."

               "Took you long enough." Haru purred. Getting closer to Makoto, close enough to feel his semi hard erection. Makoto hissed as he felt Haru press up against him, feeling him underneath his black and purple jammers.

               "Now how come i'm the only one naked, surely you know that isn't fair." Makoto breathed out as calm as he could without his breath shaking. He took a firm hold of Haru's hips, laying his head right on his shoulder. "I want to see you Haru, so badly." He whispered, stressing out the last part. He began kissing and nipping at Haru's neck, making Haru let out a barely audible moan. Leaving hot kisses up his jaw line, he found the appendage of Haru he's longed of kissing. Carefully moving his face directly in front of Haru, Makoto took a gentle hold of his cheek and gingerly pressed his own lips to Haru's baby soft ones. Haru didn't need to be told once to do what he has desired for years. He kissed Makoto back, licking his bottom lip, waiting for entrance that Makoto gave not even a second later. Their tongues danced with each other, hungry for the other's submission. Makoto had soon won their little battle, smirking lightly at his dominance that secretly Haru wanted so bad. Makoto began rubbing against Haru, trying to relieve all the pressure that had buit in his erection.

               "Ah~ Makoto!" Haru panted, now fully hard. He loved the sensations that he knew only Makoto would be able to give to him. "I...I want- hng-" Haru managed to breathe out as Makoto gave a particularly hard thrust.

               "You want what? Come on, Haru-chan you can tell me." Makoto smirked, slowing his grinding to tease Haru. Even grabbing his ass harshly to hear what he wanted from Haru. And he would hear what he wanted from Haru. A few wanton moans released from Haru's mouth as his cheeks burned from his embarrasment. "Haru," Makoto teased in a low voice. "I can't give you what you want unless you tell me." He pressed a kiss to Haru's cheek as he slipped his hands beneath the swim pants, rubbing at the sensitive flesh of Haru's bottom.

               "Ahh...I want you! I want you so bad, Makoto," Whined Haru. He was writhing against Makoto while he felt Makoto's thrusts aimed at his pelvis, and his mouth leaving a trail of love bites from his neck to his collarbone (surely the team would have a field day after seeing those tomorrow). Makoto was marking him and to Haru it was so sexy, it showed that he belonged to Makoto and Makoto only.

               "You might have to be a little more specific. What _exactly_  do you want?" Makoto stilled completely. Haru continued to whine and rub himself against the taller boy. Desperate was an understatement, but he wanted Makoto so bad, he'd do anything.

                "I want your cock inside me, Makoto. Fuck me so hard i'll have to skip practice tomorrow. All because of you. Please....fuck me." Shivering at Haru's words, Makoto composed himself of taking Haru right then and there. Hearing him say those words were just so hot.

               "Good boy, Haru. I think you deserve a reward." Makoto stopped his ministrations and lead Haru up against the pool wall, pining him with his toned body. Lifiting Haru's legs, Makoto peeled off his annoying swim pants, that Haru always had on, not breaking eye contact with him. Once the pants were gone, Makoto had flung them who knows where but that wasn't their concern right now. He was focused on pleasuring his lover. "Ready for your reward, Haru-chan?"

               "Don't add a chan at the end of my name." Haru warned trying to sound angry but he was too horny to lash out at anyone, especially Makoto.

               "I'll take that as a yes," Makoto chuckled. He brought his face to Haru's again, kissing him more roughly than before. Haru moaned at Makoto's forceful kiss.

               "M-Makoto! Oh!" Makoto had reached down Haru, into the water and grabbed his throbbing erection, pumping it very slowly. It was driving Haru crazy, he needed more.

               Starting to move his hand even faster, Makoto brought his other hand to Haru's back side. Carresing and grabbing his ass with hunger. Haru was in heaven, and the things Makoto was doing to him was going to drive him crazy.

               Haru wanted to return the favour, lust clouded his senses but the last thing he wanted to be was a selfish lover. He wanted to please Makoto as well. Taking his hands, he slowly moved them to Makoto's chest, massaging the skin, moving towards his nipples and tweaking them.

               "Ahh!" Makoto moaned at his best friend's (lover's?) ministrations. His hands were hot and wet, the combination on his skin made him feel like he was going to explode if he wasn't in Haru soon. With Makoto's beautiful sounds giving him more confidence, Haru went even lower squeezing his rock hard cock that hadn't been the center of attention yet. "Haru, can I...?" Makoto trailed off as he spread both of Haru's ass cheeks, rubbing his entrance with a finger.

               Haru looked up at Makoto, smiling and kissed him deeply. Taking that as the answer he needed, Makoto inserted a finger into Haru, making him gasp sharply.

               "Haru! I'm so sorry, did i hurt you? Do you want to stop?" Makoto rambled, immediatley hating himself for hurting Haru.

                 Shaking his head fast, Haru carresed Makoto's cheek lovingly. He always had loved that about Makoto. His caring ways almost reminded him of a little kitten. Always sweet and absolutley adorable.

               "No, no. You didn't hurt me, it was just shocking...in a good way, it felt good." Haru encouraged. He definetly didn't want to stop and he didn't want Makoto to feel bad. "I promise, Makoto. I'd tell you if I was hurt." With a few kisses and reasurring touches, Makoto continued moving his finger, making Haru a shaking and moaning mess as he had added two more fingers. Haru could barely stand Makoto's actions. It felt like electric all through his body. His eyes were nearly black from the lust. If Makoto wasn't in him soon, he was sure to come in the very near future.

                 "Makoto, fuck me, _now._ " 

               Those four words was all Makoto needed to hear. After taking his fingers out of Haru, he lifted him and wrapped Haru's legs around his waist. He made sure to line himself up with Haru perfectly before kissing him delicately, distracting him from any discomfort, and lowering him onto his manhood. Both males gasped into each others mouths, moaning wantonly.

               "Haru, you're so tight" Makoto moaned. "So perfect," Makoto kissed Haru, entertwining their tongues.

                "Makoto, you can start moving. I'm gonna go crazy if you don't." Haru groaned, as their mouths separated. With a smirk from his Makoto. That's right, his. Makoto's dick slowly slipped out and thrusted back in at an alarming pace. "AH~!" Haru whined, wanting this to go alot faster, and rougher.

               Makoto must've read his mind. His thruts grew rapid, skin slapping against skin. It was music to their ears. "Makoto! Harder!" Haru whined and moaned all because of Makoto. A primal instinct took over and Makoto bit at Haru's neck, growling with dominance. 

                "You like that, Haru? You like me taking you like this?" Makoto whispered darkly, Haru shuddered in pleasure at his dirty words. This was a side of Makoto he'd never seen; anamalistic, raw, lustful. It was exquisite. Makoto couldn't hold on for much longer, Haru's hole had been gripping him like a vice. They seemed meant for each other, they fit so perfectly. 

                "RIGHT THERE!" Makoto chuckled at finding Haru's prostate. He aimed and hit it with great accuracy every other thrust. They both wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, they were oh so close! "MAKOTO! AH! I'm gonna cum!" Makoto also felt the tightening in his stomach. The coil was wound up tight, waiting for release.

               "Cum for me, Haru," As if on cue, Haru shut his eyes tight and with a high pitched moan, he saw all white as he came into the water. Makoto, feeling Haru clench around him, followed suit and released his seed into Haru. Makoto held tightly onto Haru as he still thrusted in and out of him, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Panting and red faced, Makoto looked at Haru and smiled his warm, caring beam. Haru gave the most satisfied smile Makoto has ever seen. "Haru?" Makoto started, touching his forehead with Haru's.

                "Mmh?" Haru replied, tired and energy depleted.

               "I love you...i have for awhile now..." Makoto flushed, not leaving Haru's eyes.

               "I love you, Makoto." Haru said, kissing him with all the energy he could muster. 

               Makoto and Haruka sat there for a few content minutes. Sharing light kisses, and smiles. They did fit together perfectly. A realization never looked at until this night. The only thing left to do, was tell Rei, Nagisa, and Gou. If only Haru and Makoto knew they had all placed bets as too when they'd finally get together.

 

                   

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Breathes huge sigh of relief*  
> I didnt change much but after reading through a bit, I feel much better about it.
> 
> I hope yall like it and if any one has a request for a fanfic, let me know!


End file.
